Somebody's Eyes
by Echo9109
Summary: My first fanfic! I'm so excited! :D Changed Summary: What happens when a girl that sees everything in a different color and a boy who sees nothing but everyones intentions fall from hate to love in a matter of seconds? Contains OCs.
1. Bios

Hi y'all! As I said this is my first fanfic, so please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the X-Men or the New Mutants, I do however ownAnah, Tom, and their families. If you for any reason wish to use them just tell me.

Name: Anah Paulson

Code Name: Kaleidoscope

Nickname: Nah, Rainbow (by Logan), little girl (by Thomas)

Affiliation: The New Mutants

Age: 14

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 103 lbs.

Race: White

Powers: Anah has the ability to convert her eyes to use special types of vision i.e. infra red, night vision, laser vision, etc. along with the ability to change the colors or the pigments of the things around her. She can also change the color of her eyes to be any color imaginable, but she has yet to discover this ability.  
Other Abilities: Knows a good amount of pressure points and has limited ninjitsu knowledge

Description: Athletic and curvy, Anah has shoulder-length blond hair with bangs and light brown and blond highlights. Her eyes are oddly enough every color of the rainbow and then some. Her hair naturally flips out on the ends and she usually wears it down. She always wears the same jewelry: a pair of mid-sized silver hoop earrings, silver cross necklace, and two silver rings. Usually, Anah wears a pair of blue jeans and either a solid colored t-shirt or tank top or a shirt advertising some kind of brand.

Likes: Horseback riding, reading, writing, football, boys, hot boys, really hot boys  
Weaknesses: Bright lights, loathes bugs and Thomas Darkeyes, and can not stand it when someone contradicts her

History: Anah Paulson was born into a wealthy southern family where she and her brother were spoiled with love and presents. Her family never questioned her mutagentic feature: her eyes. In fact, her grandmother, who was a devout Baptist, believed it to be a gift from God. After mutants were exposed, some questioned Anah as to her true nature, but at that time her powers had not been discovered. When her powers did show themselves, she was transported to the Xavier Institute for her care seeing as how none of the local doctors had ever dealt with an unconscious mutant before. During her recovery, the professor offered her a space on his team of younger mutants and Anah accepted knowing that he could help her discover herself in the chaos that was now her life.

Name: Thomas Darkeyes

Code Name: Judge

Nickname: Tom, You (by Anah), Bat (by Logan)

Affiliation: The New Mutants

Age: 18

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Race: American Indian

Powers: Thomas' ability revolves around the fact that he is blind. He has the ability to sense the balance of good and evil in a person and is able to either influence them to be the best or worse they can be. Since everyone (no matter how much they deny it) judges on appearance before anything else, Thomas was denied his sight since birth.  
Other Abilities: Can fight like nobody's business, a trait that he picked up being the youngest of seven brothers.

Description: Tall and muscular, Thomas has pitch black hair that falls past his shoulders and at first glance his eyes look to be so light blue that they look white, but in truth, Thomas is blind. He leaves his hair in a braid at all times unless he is sleeping. Thomas does have both of his ears pierced and always wears the small gold hoops (think Mr. Clean hoops) that his first love gave him. He always wears blue jeans and a solid color wife beater with a beat-up brown leather jacket that Anah Paulson refers to as 'the rat'.Likes: Hiking, meditation, being around his close friends and family

Weaknesses: Silence, Anah Paulson, and people who refuse to listen

History: Thomas was born into a middle class family who had been living on the same reservation for at least five generations. The youngest of seven brothers and the only on that was handicapped, Tom found it hard to fit in within his own family, but his brothers took care of him going as far as teaching him how to fight; a fact that his mother was not happy about. When Tom's powers manifested, he suffered from frequent blackouts and violent mood swings. Worried for his safety, his family sent him to live at the Xavier Institute.

Tom's mother is not a Native American, which explains why Tom and three of his brothers have blue eyes.


	2. The Beginning

The young man glared at the younger girl in front of him. He could see himself reflected in the sunglasses that she wore and the distortion of his face was almost comical. She smiled that small half-crooked smile that let him know that she knew what he wanted.

"Give me the damn french fry."

"No."

"Anah, if you ever want to drive my car, you will give me my french fry."

"Hmm…no, and besides Mom and Dad are gettin' me a car this summer for my birthday so…"

The pause in her words came when she stuck her tongue out at him. Luke grinned and smacked his little sister on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" 

"For bein' a smartass."

"Since when was that a crime?"

"Shut up."

Anah just laughed as she jogged to catch up with her older brother. Suddenly, everything around began to rapidly change color causing her to become dizzy and nauseous.

"Luke…"

Her voice sounded weak as she stopped running and stood still which only seemed to make the symptoms worse. Her brother came speeding back to her as she fell to the ground and then everything was dark.


	3. First Meetings

_Anah didn't know where she was. It had felt like she had been here for days and the colors before her were running and swirling around her and she couldn't seem to keep her balance. After what seemed like the billionth time that she had fallen, she stayed where she was and sobbed._

_Suddenly, she heard her name being called._

"_Hello? Hello, I'm here! Where are you?" She stood and called in vain, but her words just echoed back to her._

"_Damnit! Where the hell are you?"_

"_Such language is not becoming of a girl your age."_

_Anah whirled around as best she could to come face to face with a man she had never seen before. He was tall and looked to be in his late fifties/early sixties. He reminded her of Mr. Clean, without the earring, in a fancy Italian suit._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I'm here to help you."_

_Anah rolled her eyes. "Right. Sure. If you're **really **here to help you can start by telling me where we are."_

"_We're inside your mind."_

_Anah stood stock still for a few seconds before falling to the floor in a laughing fit._

"_Okay, what kind of joke are you pulling?"_

"_This is no joke. Your parents and your brother brought you to my school for the gifted a week ago after you collapsed. I was away on business and the school's other resident telepaths couldn't quite seen to get through your mental barriers."_

_All of a sudden, the events that had happened at the mall came flooding back to her._

"_Oh…um…did you say telepaths as in mutants, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So I'm a mutant?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay. Well, then I guess you should do your thing and get us out of here."_

_The professor smiled at the girl's bluntness._

"_Yes, I suppose I should."_

Anah groaned as she opened her eyes. The fluorescent lights above her were causing her eyes to burn.

"Welcome back, Ms. Paulson."

Anah tilted her head to see the man that she had just met moments before sitting in a wheelchair with a large blue man behind him.

"Good to be back. Where are my parents?"

"Getting something to eat. They should be back shortly."

Anah nodded and shut her eyes.

"Ms. Paulson…"

"Anah."

"Anah, my name is Dr. Hank McCoy. I need to check your eyes now that they're open."

Anah smiled slightly at his small attempt at humor and opened her eyes.

Hank McCoy pulled out his petite flashlight and shined it into her multi-colored orbs. Seeing that her eyes dilated normally, he asked her to sit up and look at the room around her.

"Does everything look normal?"

Anah nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened to cause you to lose consciousness?"

"Everything was changing colors and it was happening so fast… I guess my brain went into shock. My body couldn't handle the change."

"That's a very astute diagnosis. This kind of reaction is not unusual when a person's powers present themselves."

"What exactly are my powers?"

"I don't know. The professor will put you through a series of tests that will tell us what they are… that is if you remain here at the institute."

Anah nodded once more and laid back. She was almost back asleep when…

"Anah, sweetheart, wake up."

Anah's eyes snapped opened as she came face to face with her mother.

Ann Paulson looked tired; more tired than Anah had seen her in a long time. Her golden hair was streaked with white and her blue-green eyes were kind. The beginning of crow's feet showed her love for smiling and her calloused hands held her daughter's.

"Momma…" Anah sobbed as she lurched forward and reached for her mother.

Ann wrapped her baby in her arms and held her tight. They stayed that way for several moments before Ann kissed her daughter's temple and nodded her head toward the door.

Limul Paulson stood with his son as they watched the ladies in their life. He stepped forward and grabbed his daughter in a bear hug.

"How are you, little one?"

Anah wiped her eyes and smiled at the nickname.

"I'm alright, Daddy."

"Well, at least we know why your eyes have always been so pretty."

Anah rolled her eyes at her brother and slapped him on the arm.

He feigned hurt and fake sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh, you big baby." She replied as she rubbed his back.

Hank smiled as he left the room happy to see a family that stayed strong even during times of adversity.


	4. Final Goodbyes

"Your parents told me that you have accepted my offer."

It had been two weeks since Anah had woken up and the professor had offered to let her family stay until Anah had recovered and they were able to perform the tests required to determine what her powers were.

"Yes, sir."

"Please call me Professor. I'm glad that you have decided to stay. You will be an asset to our establishment I'm sure. Jean, if you will show Ms. Paul…", he was cut off by the glare that the young girl sent him, "Anah to her room."

"Yes, Professor."

Anah stood and followed the redhead out of the Professor's office.

"I'm so glad that you're going to stay, Anah. I think the Prof will be able to help you with your powers a lot."

Anah smiled at the older girl. She had gotten to know Jean rather well during her stay seeing as she helped Hank in the med-bay.

"Me too, Jean. Besides, I don't think I would be able to leave anyway. I made too many friends and an enemy to boot."

Jean laughed as she thought of the catastrophe that had happened only days before. One of the other new recruits had accidentally walked in on Anah changing and before she had realized it, she had burnt a chunk out of his arm. Only later did she learn that Tom was blind so that it really didn't matter. Nevertheless, the two seemed to have found a hate for the other.

"That was just too funny."

Anah smiled. "I know. I can't wait to tell him I'm staying."

"You're terrible. Here we are. You'll be rooming with Rahne."

"Heck yes! Thanks, Jean."

"No problem. I'll see you at dinner."

Anah walked into her new room to see all of her bags already there. A week earlier her parents had gone home after she told them about her decision to stay. They had packed all of her stuff and returned the day before to pick up her brother and to say goodbye. Tears pricked her eyes and Anah shook her head to get rid of her sad thoughts.

'I need something to cheer me up.' She thought with a sigh. Suddenly an evil grin appeared on her face. 'And I know just the thing.


	5. Oh, Sunshine!

"Oh, sunshine!"

Thomas Darkeyes looked up from the book that he had been reading to glare at the person in front of him. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew who it was.

"What do you want, little girl?"

Anah frowned at the nickname, one that had stuck after the incident.

"Well, if you're going to talk to me that way, then I'm not going to tell you anything."

Tom could hear the venom in her voice and he smiled. It didn't fit her to have a sugary sweet disposition. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing and he knew it.

"Then scamper off. I have more important things to do then listen to the ravings of a loon."

Anah's eyes narrowed and she pulled her blond hair back into a bun; a habit that she developed when she was mad.

"Look, you stubborn, unforgiving swine I just thought you would want to hear the good news from me, but if you're going to treat me like a dog that you would rather beat with a 2x4 than give the time of day, then forget it."

Tom winced internally at the scolding. "Fine, what is it?"

Anah smirked like a fiend as she walked to stand beside him and whispered in his ear. "I'm staying."

With that she turned and skipped out of the room to go find Rahne and tell her that they were going to be rooming together.

Tom just hung his head and cried.

Another week had passed and Anah was settling in nicely. She was getting along with everyone and she and Tom were still at each other's throats. Everything at the Institute was perfect…well, almost.

"Ya stupid cajun! Why can't ya just leave me the hell alone?"

Everyone at the table winced as Rogue walked into the room with Remy trailing behind her.

"Here we go again." Bobby leaned over and whispered to the other New Mutants beside him.

"Because, ma cherie, Remy has to make sure that none of the other boys are lookin' at ya the wrong way."

"Ya mean like the way ya look at me?"

"Oui! See, chere, Remy knew ya would understand!"

SMACK

"DON'T YA EVA', AND I MEAN EVA', LOOK AT ME EVA' AGAIN!"

Rogue screeched as she stormed from the room. Remy just rubbed his face as he sat down and sighed.

Kitty smiled lightly and rubbed his back. "Remy, like, don't worry. Everyone knows that Rogue, like, likes you. She's just, like, having a bad day that's all."

Remy nodded and stood to leave the room.

"Don' worry, hommes, Remy'll be fine."

"At least the cajun has enough guts not to give up." Logan grumbled from his end of the table. Ororo nodded knowing that contrary to popular belief, Logan was happy that someone had become taken with Rogue.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The bloodcurdling scream split the air as the adults looked up to see their two newest recruits at it again.

Anah couldn't believe he had done it. She never thought he would stoop this low. Sure she had put the jolly rancher in his showerhead that resulted in a very cherry-smelling Thomas. Not to mention that after he worked out he stuck to everything he touched. However, it most certainly wasn't her doing that Jamie had multiplied and decided to have pillow fight and bust the pillows right when Tom walked by; although that was a nice touch.

Tom smiled when he heard her scream. 'Ah, revenge.' He thought as he listened to what would happen next.

"You." She snarled.

He couldn't help himself: he chuckled.

That's when he felt his skin begin to crawl.

"Ahh!", he yelled jumping out of his seat, "What did you do?"

"I hope you really like cherries 'cause now you're going to look like one for the rest of your life." She hissed in return.

He heard her turn to leave the room and followed her. Sure he hated her, but all he had done was put a handful of spiders in front of her when she wasn't looking. It wasn't that big of a deal and she had turned him fire engine red, he was sure of it.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I don' think that's such a good idea, Tommy. Rahne told me yesterday that Anah found a spider web in their room crawling with the little pests and freaked out. She almost had to go see Hank she was breathin' so hard. Turns out she's arachnophobic.

Tom nodded, but shrugged Sam's hand off his shoulder.

He was still red and if he wanted to get changed back that meant he had to apologize to her as sickening as that thought was.


	6. Forgiveness

The next day came and Tom was still red.

"She has to learn that she can't strike out at others with her powers, Jean."

"Scott, she's deathly afraid of spiders…"

"Yes, but Tom didn't know that."

"Mein frauds, perhaps ve should let ze adults deal vith this, hmm?"

"I agree with Jean. I would, like, have done the exact same thing."

The X-Men were sitting in the commons area talking about all the chaos going on within the mansion's walls.

"Arghhh."

Everyone turned to see Rogue walk into the room surprisingly cajunless.

"What's up, Rogue?"

"Bobby and Jubilee are fightin'. Seems that they were at the mall and Bobby was checkin' out a group of girls. Needless to say, Jubilee's mad. The others are tryin' to get her to stop attempting to blow up Bobby's head."

The others nodded and sighed.

"What are we going to do with all of the kids when the Professor and the rest of the adults go to that Congressional meeting next week?"

"I don't know, Jean. I don't know."

"If I turn you back will you leave me alone?" Anah yelled at Tom as he stood there smiling triumphantly.

He had been sitting in front of her door all morning and complimenting her every time she came in or out of her room. This was the first time that she acknowledged him.

"Yes."

"Fine."

Tom felt his skin crawl once more, but this time it was a welcomed feeling.

Despite the fact that she loathed him with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns, Anah could not deny that Tom was attractive. Okay, so he was a bronze god with pitch black hair that he kept braided and she was sure that if he didn't have a milky film over his eyes, they would be beautiful too.

"Will you leave me alone now?"

Tom noted that something was off about her voice, but decided to leave it be.

Anah's only response was Tom's grinning face as he walked down the hall.


	7. Plillow Fights and A Rescue Mission

For the next two days, Anah avoided Tom like the plague claiming to have had enough of him to last a lifetime thanks to the little powwow he had held outside her room. When asked about it, Tom said he was just glad for the silence.

"When are you going to start talking to him again?"

Anah looked up at her roommate. Rahne was getting ready for her date with Sam and was currently standing in the bathroom adjoining the girls' room.

"Talking to who?"

Rahne turned and narrowed her emerald eyes at her.

"Seriously, Rahne, who?"

Rahne just turned back around and let out a frustrated growl. Anah sighed and closed the book she had been reading to go talk to her friend. She walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub as Rahne did her make-up.

Now, Anah was a very straight girl, but she knew a pretty girl when she saw one and Rahne was defiantly pretty. She had changed much since the attack from Apocalypse. She had cut her hair so that it curled toward her face in a chin-length bob and wore more girly type clothing than she had in the old days.

"Anah, you can't avoid Tom forever."

"Oh, him. Why in the world would I want to talk to him to begin with? And especially now?"

"Lass, the lad made a mistake. Can't you just forgive and forget?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Rahne, I've never been good with letting things go and I'm not gonna start now. Besides I don't think he cares, so why should you?"

Rahne gave her a wolfish smile. "Because I'm your friend and I know you like him."

If Anah had been drinking or eating, she was sure she would have choked, but seeing as how she wasn't all she could do was gape.

"EXCUSE ME!" She yelled when she finally regained her voice.

"Oh, come on, Nah! Everyone knows it. You two are like the new Remy and Rogue only less violent."

"Oh please, Rahne, get a grip. I do **not **like him and I never will. He is my sworn enemy till the day I die." She replied as she flopped back on her bed as Rahne exited the bathroom.

"Now, you're just being overdramatic. You know what they say about love being blind?"

"The only blind thing I see around here is Tom, and dramaticism is my middle name."

"I thought it was Jemima."

Anah sat up and threw her pillow hitting Rahne in the head. Rahne retaliated and soon a pillow fight erupted. A knock on the door sounded Sam's arrival. The two girls grinned at each other as Anah settled back on her bed and Rahne headed toward the door.

"See you later."

"Have fun and don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, mother."

Anah's pillow hit the door as Rahne shut it behind her.

* * *

"What are you three doing?" 

Bobby, Jubilee, and Ray turned to see Tom behind them. They looked back to the scared Jamie in front of them and decided to press their luck.

"Nothing." They replied unanimously.

Tom didn't believe it for a second. He had sensed the evil that the three teens had in store for their youngest member the moment he stepped out of his room and into the hallway.

"Uhuh, and what does Jamie have to do with this nothing?"

"Tom, my man, you don't understand. See, Jamie here…"

"I don't care what Jamie did. You, three, should not be ganging up on a twelve year old who more than likely did something that isn't as half as bad as what you did when you were twelve. Now, go do whatever it is that you do and leave him alone."

Realizing that there was no way that Tom was going to let them get away with what they had in store, the three troublesome teens left.

"Thanks, Tom."

"No problem, Jamie. Have you seen Anah today?"

"I think she's in her room."

"Thanks, and Jamie…"

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of trouble."

Jamie nodded even though he knew Tom couldn't see it and ran off to see what Ororo was up too.

Tom listened as Jamie's footsteps faded away before turning and heading toward his favorite antagonist's room.


	8. Reconcillation & Introduction of the Rat

Anah jumped as her door thudded open. She turned to glance at who had walked in only to take a double take.

"What do **_you _**want?"

"I want to know why I haven't been insulted in three days. That's what I wanted to know."

"Well, that certainly wasn't the answer I expected."

"You know me always full of surprises. Now talk."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in right now. Please leave a message after the beep, but in truth, I'm actually avoiding someone right now. If I don't call back, it's you."

"What no beep?"

"Don't be a smartass."

"Oh, so it's not me you're avoiding."

Anah screamed in frustration and threw her book at him narrowly missing his head. Tom picked up the book and ran his fingers over the title.

"**_Pride and Prejudice_**, a classic", Tom felt the spine of the book and found it worn, " you read it often?"

"It's one of my favorites." Anah sighed. "Tom, what do you want?"

Tom smiled and using his cane, prodded his way over to her bed to sit beside her. He slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I just want to fight with you again. I feel so lonely without your horrid disposition and that awful accent that causes me to wake up in a cold sweat. Is that too much to ask?"

"I guess not. Now get the hell out of my room before you find yourself smelling like green apple in the morning."

"Yes, mam." Tom replied as he stood and began to walk out of the room.

"Anah?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

Anah smiled. "I hate you, too."

"YOU INSENSITIVE, EGOTISTICAL, BLIND BASTARD! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"OH BUT I AM SO DONE WITH YOU! MS. 'LOOK AT ME I NEED ATTENTION CONSTANTLY OR MY I.Q. DROP FIFTY POINTS AND I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH BRAIN CELLS TO RECOVER'!"

"THAT IS SO INACCURATE AND YOU KNOW IT YOU POMPUS ASS!"

"YOU MIDGET! GO BACK TO THE CIRCUS!"

"ONLY AFTER YOU FREAKSHOW!"

The slamming of a door alerted the rest of the mansion that the fight between Anah and Tom had finally ended. They had been at it all morning making up for 'lost time' they said when Scott tried to intervene.

Tom walked into the rec room with a huge smile on his face as he took a seat next to Ray on the couch.

"What are you so happy about?"

Tom turned toward Ray and fixed his sightless eyes on him.

"She's back."

"We noticed, and this makes you happy because?"

Tom shrugged not really sure how to answer the question.

"That's not an answer."

"I usually don't give answers to questions I don't have the answers to."

"Could you be anymore cryptic?"

"Yes."

"Not possible, man." Bobby said interrupting their conversation.

"I agree with Popsicle. You have to know the answer to that question."

Before Tom could reply, they were cut off by the sound of a girl's scream.

"OH MY…GUYS! GUYS, COME HERE!"

This particular scream belonged to none other than Kitty Pryde, who was currently being punished for sneaking out of the mansion and was designed laundry duty for a month, as she stared down at the limp brown thing.

A stampede sounded as the other students of the mansion rushed to their teammate's obvious distress.

"What is it, Kitty?" Rogue asked.

Kitty almost laughed. 'I guess in her hurry over here she forgot to put on make-up to cover up that hickey.'

"Look."

Rogue peered down at what Kitty was pointing at. Cautiously, she poked it. It didn't move.

"Well, whatever it is, it's dead."

"It smells like a rat."

Rogue turned to look at the other southern girl and nodded.

"What is all this yellin' about?" Logan demanded as he parted the sea of students before him.

Looking at what they were staring at, he rolled his eyes and picked it up.

Kitty let out a horrified gasp.

"Half-pint, it's a jacket."

Kitty's blush spread like wildfire over her face. "Oh."

"Is it brown leather?"

The group as one turned to look at Tom who was leaning on his cane.

"Yeah."

"It's mine."

"And now we know why it smells like a rat."

Tom glared at the direction from that Anah's voice had come from.

"You would know wouldn't you, you little parasite."

"Why you…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped as Logan bellowed. He took a deep breath and began in a much softer but still stern voice, "I have had enough of you two runts squabbling. Next time you want to battle it out take it too the danger room so the rest of us don't have to hear your nonsense, got me?"

"Yes, sir." The teens replied in unison.

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed a drink.

"What are all of you standin' here for? Half-pint, get back to work! The rest of you either get outta here or go to the danger room with me!"

The room cleared so fast you would have thought that a bomb had gone off.


End file.
